


Warm

by kelieah



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, College Student Peter Parker, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker smut, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelieah/pseuds/kelieah
Summary: Summary: You invite Peter over early in the morning for more than just cuddlesWord Count: 2.1kEdited: I haven't posted a fic in FOREVER but yay I'm kinda back, and I hope to start posting more 😠A/n: Sajhbdfskh I can’t wait to have this one day 🥺😳
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Spider-Man/Reader, Spider-Man/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You invite Peter over early in the morning for more than just cuddles
> 
> Word Count: 2.1k
> 
> Edited: I haven't posted a fic in FOREVER but yay I'm kinda back, and I hope to start posting more 😠
> 
> A/n: Sajhbdfskh I can’t wait to have this one day 🥺😳

“Baby, you should be asleep,” Peter sighs into his phone, peering out at the city’s streets that weren’t as busy as before.

“No,” you huff and snuggle into your blankets. “I overdosed on coffee because of college, now I can’t sleep.”

“It’s three in the morning,” he says softly.

“And?”

“Y/n,” he lowly groans. “You should try to rest,” he mutters and accidentally lets out a yawn.

“Seems like you should rest Petey,” you bite your lip and twirl a piece of hair between your fingers,

“Soon, the patrol’s almost over anyway,” he smiles, hearing your voice laced with concern.

You go silent for a moment until a mischievous idea pops into your mind, “Peter?” you ask in a sing-song voice.

He grins at your tone and chuckles to himself. “Yes?” he answers back in the same way.

“Come over after patrol?”

“But don’t you have class in the morning-”

“Please?”

“But-”

“Pretty please?”

“Jesus princess, of course,” he grumbles.

“See you soon, love you!” you hum in satisfaction and end the call, tossing your phone aside.

Not even a couple of minutes later you hear knocking at your living room window, you grin and walk over giddily. You slide open the window, “Hi, Peter.”

“Hi, Y/n,” he smiles and hops inside, standing in front of you. You shut it closed and draw the curtains, “You look cozy.”

You smile sheepishly and play with the sleeves of his sweater that you stole, “I very much am.”

He takes off his mask and kisses your forehead, “Is my-?”

“In the closet,” you hug his waist, and look up at him, puckering your lips.

“Let me take a shower then I’ll join you in bed, mkay?” he leans down and kisses your nose.

“Okay,” you gently pat his butt and walk off to your bed. He chuckles and heads to your closet to grab his pair of clothes that he leaves since he stays over so frequently.

A little bit later, you lie on your stomach on top of your bed and patiently wait for Peter. You prop your head up with your palms and kick your legs back and forth with a playful smile on your lips. You hear his footsteps come close and he soon appears at your door, leaning on the frame. “You don’t plan on sleeping anytime soon, do you?” he whispers, chuckling quietly.

“No, no I don’t,” you grin and sit up, opening up your comforter. You pat the empty space next to you and reach out for him, motioning for him to come over.

“You’re such a baby,” he giggles and closes the door behind him. He walks over and falls into your arms, making you both let out a soft groan.

“For a small kid, you’re pretty fucking heavy,” you grumble beneath him.

“One, I am not small and two, it’s your kid,” he rests his head against your chest, propping himself up to make sure not all his weight is on you.

“I know,” you hum and thread your fingers through his slightly damp hair, causing him to sigh in content.

“Are you tired?” he murmurs against your chest.

“Why? Do you want to sleep?” you ask in a hushed tone.

“Maybe, unless you have something else in mind?” he flips the two of you over so you’re on top.

You chuckle softly and straddle his waist, looking down at him, “It seems like you do, not me.”

“I’m kinda tired though,” he murmurs and glances into your eyes as you lean down. He connects his lips with yours and kisses you tenderly.

You smile into the kiss and cup his face, “Then let’s cuddle and go to bed.”

“Mm, but you got me kinda excited now,” he huffs, pulling away. You shift slightly and feel him begin to grow beneath you. You let out a quiet laugh, leaning your forehead against his.

“Dork.”

“Your dork,” he pecks your lips, wrapping his arms around your frame, and pulls you close.

“I think I have an idea, may I grab a condom my good sir?” you murmur, leaving butterfly kisses across his cheek and down to his neck.

“Yes, yes you may ma’am. Do you want me to put on a movie as well?” he asks as he rubs circles into your skin.

“Yeah,” you climb off his lap and squeeze his thigh. You walk over to your drawer and grab a condom, turning back towards him.

He quickly turns on Revenge of the Sith and tosses the remote aside, “What are you planning, bub?” he laughs, watching you as you walk over with a mischievous smirk painted onto your lips.

“You’ll see,” you crawl back into your bed, crawling onto his waist. “As long as you want to, right?”

“Of course,” he hums, kissing your shoulder and pulls away, his eyes glued to your every move.

You tug at his boxers just enough to let his cock spring out, “You’re a bit more excited than I thought,” you say in amusement, making the two of you laugh.

“Yeah yeah,” he blushes, his face twitching in pleasure as you lean down and place a kiss on his tip.

“You’re so cute, Peter,” you coo quietly and open up the condom, sliding it down slowly on him. He grunts slightly and bucks into your hand. “You’re needy, aren’t you baby?” you murmur, placing the wrapper aside.

“Just a bit,” he mutters, grabbing a hold of your face and turning your chin up towards him. “C’mere.”

Immediately intimidated, you straddle one of his thighs and lean in, “Yeah?”

“I love you,” he pecks your lips and squishes your face, making you giggle.

“I love you too Peter,” you slide off your underwear, throwing them to the side. “Besitos?” (Kisses?)

“Hey, I know that word,” he says in triumph, pulling you close and pressing his lips against yours once again.

“I’m so proud of you,” you tease in between kisses, sitting on his thigh. He moves his thigh slightly, creating friction against your heat. You let out a quiet groan and feel him smirk against your lips.

“Are you wet for me, princess?” he mutters, resting his hands on your waist.

“No,” you begin to grind against his thigh, sighing in content.

“No?” he holds you down, causing you to stop moving.

“I’m wet for Anakin,” you stifle a laugh and look back at the movie he put on earlier.

“I hate you,” he whines and kisses your shoulder, loosening his grip.

“But yeah I’m wet for you too, I guess,” you wrap your arms around his neck, continuing to ride his thigh.

“Yeah yeah, you’re so pretty. You know that?” he glances up at you, his hands roaming all over your body.

“I guess,” you repeat yourself. He rolls his eyes and your lips curl into a grin, “You’re prettier.”

“Never, you’re too pretty. You’re my pretty girl,” he says softly. He plays with the ends of his sweater, “Can I take this off?”

“Mhm,” you nod, lifting up your arms. He carefully takes it off of you and tosses it aside. “What?” you ask, noticing his eyebrows raise.

“No bra?”

“Nope.”

“God,” he groans and leaves kisses along your jaw down to your collarbone. He tilts his head back up and reconnects his soft lips with yours. You tug at his bottom lip and run your hands through his hair, making him sigh into your mouth. Your tongues fight for dominance and he easily wins, bringing you closer.

You both pull away and look into each other’s eyes, “What?” he breathes out, pursing his lips.

“Someone’s really hard,” you hum, casually grabbing his shaft and pumping him agonizingly slow.

“Babe, don’t. Just- fuck- please don’t do that,” he whimpers as you fasten your movements.

“Can I sit on you, Spider-Boy?” you pull away, sucking on one of your fingers causing him to stare at you.

“Please,” he glares at you playfully for the nickname. “Wait wait,” he says as you began to lift yourself.

“Yeah?” you glance at him in concern. “You change your mind, Pete?” you pull away.

“No, of course not,” he chuckles. “Just turn around so you can watch the movie too,” he pokes at your side.

“Right,” you let out a quiet giggle. You turn around and bring the blankets close to the two of you. “Now?”

“Now,” he helps by guiding himself inside of you as you lower yourself down. You both let out a quiet moan as he fills you up, “So warm, and so fucking tight. Has it really been this long since we’ve done this?” he groans.

“Yep.”

“Fucking college.”

“Fucking crime.”

“Touche´.”

Peter smiles and hugs your waist, placing his chin upon your shoulder. “He’s really hot,” you mutter, averting your eyes towards the screen.

“You’re really going to say that when I’m literally inside you?”

“Yes, yes I am.”

“Fuck you.”

“You are.”

“Baby,” he whines and kisses your skin. “You’re so annoying.”

“I know,” you lean back against his chest. You pull the blankets closer towards you and Peter’s bodies, “How’s patrol been anyway, bub?”

“Been better, just mindless petty crime here and there. How’s college?” 

“Draining. But I enjoy it. Wait, that sounds like you,” you joke.

“Ha, ha. You know, it’s been forever since we’ve had a date night,” he pouts, gently holding your hands in his.

“Then let’s make plans. Italian sounds good.”

“But we’re broke.”

“I am, you’re not.”

“True.”

You both let out a little giggle, “I’d still help anyway.”

“No, I have to spoil my baby,” he hugs your waist, making you smile.

“Too bad, I want to help,” you bounce a bit, crossing your arms. Peter sighs deeply, “Sorry.”

“I might just bust if you keep squirming around,” he growls underneath his breath.

You turn red at his sudden change of demeanor, “Okay okay! Sorry bubby, relax,” you murmur.

“I know, just teasing,” he leaves butterfly kisses against your neck.

“Sure you are.”

Halfway through the movie, you began to move your hips to wake him up from dozing off. “Jesus,” he moans quietly.

“Let’s finish up so we could cuddle and sleep?” you clench around him, causing the both of you to let out a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, sounds good. Babe, can you turn around again please?” he squeezes your waist ever so gently.

“Okay,” you lift yourself off of him, instantly missing his warmth.

“Do you want to ride me, honey, or do you want to lie down?” he asks cupping your face.

Your eyes soften at his concern. You love how he always asks and makes sure you’re comfortable. “Can I lie down?” you ask, pushing off the blankets.

“Of course,” he leans you back, kneeling in between your legs. “Mm, ready?”

“Please,” you wrap your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his soft curls.

He pushes himself into you and fucks into you at a slow pace, leaving the both of you whimpering and muttering sweet nothings.

“You’re so fucking,” Peter grunts, kissing at your ear lobe. “Beautiful.”

“Ungh- P-Peter,” you moan as he spreads your legs a bit wider, finding a better spot. He thrusts himself deeper and you feel a knot begin to tighten.

“You enjoyed sitting on my cock earlier didn’t you, Bunny?” he peppers your neck with kisses, sucking a few hickeys here and there.

“S-Shut up,” you huff as your eyebrows knit in pleasure, and nothing but breathless moans came out of your mouth. He laughs at your attitude and speeds up a bit.

“S-Shiit, I love you, Y/n,” he grunts, his hands on each side of your head. He pushes into you harder, slowing down his pace to give long yet rough strokes.

He throws one of your legs onto his shoulder as his thrusts start to become sloppy. You squeeze around him and the both of you moan in sync. “I-I love you too, oh f-fuck. I’m so close,” you whimper loudly.

“Y-Yeah? Come for me, babe,” he pulls out of you and slams right back in, causing you to arch your back in pure bliss.

“Peter- mmph-!” you whine. He cuts you off by crashing his lips onto yours, continuing to fuck you through your climax.

“U-Ungh shit, you’re so warm,” he reaches his high, slowing down his pace even more. He pulls out and collapses beside you.

He turns around and breathes out heavily. You both stare at the ceiling then turn your heads towards each other. “So,” you mutter, your nose touching his.

“That was amazing, y-you’re amazing,” he pecks your lips.

“Makes up for the time we haven’t seen each other, huh?” you exhale, closing your eyes.

“Sure does,” he runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “Hey, babe?”

“Hm?”

“So, Italian at 7 on Friday?” he asks cheekily, making the both of you burst out in laughter.


End file.
